Noble Rayn Fall
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: Post story to 'Truth and other lies' Someone from Noble's past confronts Bosco UPDATED 10-10-03
1. Noble Rayn Fall Chapter 1

Title: Noble Rayn fall.

Author: Fyre

Category: Drama/Angst

Email: Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net

AIM: ToriBoscorelli

Spoilers: Up to and including. 'The truth and other lies.'

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind

when I return them.

Summary: 

She watched him walkout of the precinct to his Blue Mach 1 Mustang. The night was cool, as summer was slowly turning into autumn. She had her hands hidden in her deep into her coat pocket as she watched him. She hid behind the street light, not yet showing her face. She took a deep breath finally stepping out into the light, she followed him quietly. "You Officer Boscorelli?" She asked, her sandy-blond hair blowing gently across her face, the nights wind. She pushed it behind her ears, looking down at the street.

"Maybe I am--depends who you are?" He asked stopping before he put his keys in the door.

She nervously rocked from the balls of her feet to the heels of her feet a few times. Her hands still in her pockets. Her face still looking down at the street, she slowly lifted her head looking up at him.

Bosco looked at her as the street lamp above him reflected off her soft cheeks, and her sandy-blonde hair. He tried to figure out why she looked so familiar, why he thought he knew her. He nodded. "You goin' to say anythin' or jus' stand there all night, with ya hands in your pockets."

She look a deep breath, licking the corner of her mouth. She gave a small smile in his direction. "My name's Rayn Marie..." She took a deep breath and looked back down at the street. Nervously shifting her feet before looking up at him again. 

"Well good for you Rayn Marie, but I ain't got-"

"My last name is Noble." She said softly her voice cracking a bit nervously. "Aaron Noble was my father."

Bosco looked into the girls face, now he knew why she looked familiar, why he thought he knew. "W-what?"

She lowered her head. "My father was Aaron Noble."

Bosco took a few steps back from his car, walking a little closer to the girl. "I'm sorry--for..."

She gave a quick shrug. "It's not ya fault, so what do you have to be sorry for." She pushed some of her hair that had fallen in front of her face, back behind her ears. "You knew him in his last few days of life?"

Bosco nodded. "Yea, I guess I did." He looked at her and could tell this wasn't easy for her. "You wanna get a bite to eat?" he asked her knowing she had a reason for being there.

She gave a quick nod. "Yea, we could do that." She said to him not making any eye contact.

Bosco sighed placing his keys into his pocket. "There's a place down the street." She said walking turning towards her as she followed.

She did say anything, just nodded following behind him.


	2. Noble Rayn Fall Chapter 2

****

Title: Noble Rayn fall.  
**Author:** Fyre  
**Category:** Drama/Angst  
**Email:**Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM:** ToriBoscorelli  
**Spoilers:** Up to and including. 'The truth and other lies.'  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them.  
**A/N:** I still really don't have a full plot idea of where I'm going with this. I do have some ideas, but all the pieces aren't in place yet. There will be some good angst though I can promise you that. Please keep up the R&R's, it helps my muse works it's wonders. Really it does.

*****************

Bosco watched the girl as she nervously picked at a side salad, the silence was killing him. "So how old are you?"

She looked up at him, then looked back down at her salad. "I turned 21 a few months ago. That's the last time I saw my father. We got together for dinner, he gave me a card with some money in it and that was it. I see him once a year, on my birthday, dinner and a card."

Bosco nodded. "Yea my old man wasn't around much, either." He told her, placing a French fry in his mouth.

She looked up at him. "I got use to it, by the time I was 16." She said shrugging. "Work always came first. He was always have to research this or that; for his latest book." She shook her head. "He was my father but--yet he wasn't. get what I'm saying?"

"You go to school or anything?" He asked her dipping his fry in some ketchup.

"Yea. I got to Columbia, graduate this spring. I'm majoring in English Literature, who would have ever thought, I'd follow in the same footsteps as my father."

"So you wanna be a writer then?"

She shrugged taking a bite of her salad, pushing the rest around with her fork. "I don't know if I want to do that." She looked up. "I really haven't thought about what I want to do after I graduate. Maybe I should have." She pushed around some more of her salad making a face. "This is some nasty lettuce. It's all soggy." She pushed the plate to the side. "I want to go to his apartment, but the damn FBI won't let me anywhere near it."

"It is a crime scene." Bosco said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know, but I just want to get some of his stuff. He always had these note books they he wrote in. I hoping to find them. I want to know what his last few months were like. I mean he seemed fine when I saw him on my birthday, and now there's all this talk of him being on drugs. The Dad I knew never did drugs. What the hell happened?"

Bosco watched the girl vent her anger. "How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" Bosco asked confused.

"How did he get shot?" She asked sternly. "How did the hell did my father die, what the hell was he doing there?"

Bosco closed his eyes, remembering the night. When her father died, Cruz got shot, and his partner and best friend Faith Yokas was shot and is now paralyzed from the waist down. "It's kinda complicated."

"Well I'm not going anywhere." She rested her elbows on the table counter leaning into Bosco. "So what happen Officer Boscorelli?"

He chewed on his inner cheek, staring at the girl a few seconds before looking down at his plate. "Bueford, Richard Bueford, he was one of the top Meth dealers on the West Coast an' made his way over here to New York. Your father was." He looked at her. "Like I said it's really complicated." He mused. "This Bueford guy was real bad news an' your father he got involved with him." He made an apologetic face. "He was into drugs, ya father was doin' drugs."

Rayn sighed closing her eyes. "He seemed okay, you know, he was himself. If he was already doing drugs the last time I saw him, he sure had me fooled."

"I was there when he died, he pulled out a gun an'." He paused taking a deep breath. "I had to shoot him, I was the one who killed your father."

She stared coldly at Bosco for a few moments exhaling loudly. "What were you all doing in his apartment in the first place?"

"My partner Faith, I asked her." It was hard for Bosco to talk about it. he was the reason Faith got shot, he was the reason Faith wasn't able to walk and was sitting at home in a wheelchair.

"You asked her what?" Rayn asked sharply wanting an answer right away.

"He shot and killed someone an' my partner at time Cruz, she let him go. He was our CI an' she needed him for that. That's all she cared 'bout was that he was our CI."

"What's a CI?" She asked curiously sipping from her soda.

"Criminal Informant. He shot this guy an' killed him. We made up some bullshit story 'bout some guy running from the scene. Stevie. we didn't think they'd find anyone matching his description.. They did, an' I couldn't let an innocent guy go to jail for a crime he didn't commit. So I asked my partner Faith, to go to your Fathers apartment an' search for the gun. Well Cruz, she found us out--an' she went head to toe with Faith. I came an' short while later so did your Father. All I remember are 3 shots, one of them was when i shot ya father."

Rayn swallowed hard. "Cruz where do I find her?"

"No! You don' want anythin' to do with her--she's bad news. She do whatever she can, to get whatever she wants. She won't quit until she does."

"Well I want to know what his last few weeks of life were." She said harshly. "He may have not been around too much, but the man was still my father."

Bosco sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be over anytime soon.


	3. Noble Rayn Fall Chapter 3

****

Title: _Noble Rayn fall._  
**Author: **_Fyre_  
**Category: **_Drama/Angst_  
**Email: **_Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net_  
**AIM: **_ToriBoscorelli_  
**Spoilers: **_Up to and including. 'The truth and other lies.'_  
**Disclaimer: **_All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them._  
**A/N: **_I don't really know where I'm going with all this yet, so this first chapter is a little short. Please R&R, let me know what you think and if you would like me to go on with this._

Rayn looked up at Bosco, staring hard. "Is there anyway I can get into my fathers apartment? Anyway at all?"

Holding a fry in between his index finger and thumb, a few drops of ketchup fell down to his plate. He put the fry down, wiping his hands off with the napkin. "Look I don' know I can promise you anythin'. It's a crime scene, the FBI is involved, an' there's still a chance I could lose my job. Sp I don' know--I don' even know if I can help you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. _Truth is, I can't bring myself to go back there. I can't bring myself to go back to the place where Faith could have been killed. _"Let me think 'bout it. Is there a number where I can reach you?" He asked her.

Rayn reached into her purse pulling out a pen she scribbled her number down on a napkin. "Thats my cell phone number, it's always on." She pushed it towards him, as he took from her. Studying the number and burring it deep into his coat pocket. "I got class in the morning." She said scooting out of the booth and grabbing her purse. "I better get going." She looked at him. "Thank you Officer Boscorelli." She said with a slight smirk, before turning on her heel and exiting the cafe.

Bosco nodded his head, watching her walk past the window as she left.

****************

Bosco walked in precinct tiredly. He didn't sleep much the night before. He had been up thinking, about Nobles daughter and weather or not he should help her. Bosco didn't like Noble much, in fact he hated the guy, but he was the girls father and he couldn't change it.

He made his way into the locker room, where his partner for that day Sasha Monroe, was already getting dressed.

She looked up, greeting Bosco with a warm smile. "You better hurry up, roll call's in 5 minuets."

Sitting down on the bench facing his locker he nodded. His eyes moved across the room to where Faith locker was, he sat staring at the lonely locker. _She could have been killed Boscorelli. _ He thought to himself. _ She's paralyzed, an' it's all 'cause of you, 'cause you had to ask for help, like always you couldn't do it on your own._

He looked up just as Sgt. Cruz, who had now been put on as a beat cop Sergeant walked in. He closed his eyes. _I should have listened to Faith, when she said Cruz was bad, she's always been right, an' I should have listened. _

"Officer Boscorelli."

He turned to her recognizing that's squealing Latino voice of hers. It sent chills down her spine. "yea?" He said bitterly.

"You and I Chico--we need to talk."

Bosco pulled on his vest. "I'm late for roll call."

She pursed her lips together locker her cold, dark brown eyes on him. "I don't care if you're late or not. You and I are going to talk now." She hissed, letting him now she was in control. She looked around, they were now alone in the locker room. 

Bosco was about to reach into his locker when she slammed the door shut, making him pull his hand back and jump. _If she was a male I'd beat the livin' shit out of her. _ Bosco thought to himself. "What the hell do you want Sgt."

"I heard you had a meeting last night? With Noble's daughter, is there any truth to this rumor Boscorelli?" She crossed her arm, not taking her gaze off of him.

Bosco looked at her, his mouth open slightly, air passing over his lips. "Leave her alone Cruz, she isn't doin' anythin' to anyone. She just wants to get some of her fathers belonging." He said opening his locker pulling out his, black leather duty belt.

"You tell that little niña, to back off. If she comes anywhere near Beufords place, she'll be locked up."

"Whatever." He slammed his locker shut, and rudely brushed past Cruz, walking into roll call.

"I'm not kidding you Boscorelli." She hissed through clenched teeth.


	4. Noble Rayn Fall Chapter 4

**Title:** Noble Rayn fall.  
**Author:** Fyre  
Category: Drama/Angst  
**Email: **Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM:** ToriBoscorelli  
**Spoilers:** Up to and including. 'The truth and other lies.'  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them.  
**A/N:** I don't really know where I'm going with all this yet, so this first chapter is a little short. Please R&R, let me know what you think and if you would like me to go on with this.

Bosco sat silently in the RMP as he drove. Thinking about what Cruz said to him in the locker room, about how is Noble's daughter came anywhere near the apartment she'd have her locked up.

He rubbed his temples trying to control his anger. Cruz still pissed him off. Every time she crossed his mind his blood would boil. He scoffed.

"Everything alright Bosco?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Is everything alright?"

Bosco nodded, reaching into his pocket pulling out his cell phone, and the napkin Rayn had scribbled her number down on. he quickly dialed the number. "Hey, meet me at the precinct at 11:30." He said trying not to give away who he was talking too, or what he was talking about.

"Officer Boscorelli?" Rayn questioned hesitantly.

"You know what don't meet me at the precinct, meet me at the diner from last night, 11:30pm. Can you do that."

"What's going on?"

"Please--I really can't talk about all the details, jus' try an' meet me at 11:30."

She silent for a few seconds.

"You there?" Bosco asked not hearing her.

"Yea, I'm here. 11:30, I'll be there."

"Okay see you then." Bosco was just about to hang up.

"Officer Boscorelli..." She said quickly. 

"What is it?"

"That sergeant she stopped by, and paid me a visit was waiting outside of my Microbiology class this afternoon."

"What?" He almost shouted. "What happened, what did she want?"

"She was rather keen on keeping me away from my father apartment....and you. She said if I went near either she would lock me up."

Bosco could hear the nerves in her voice. "That won't happen, I ain't-"

She cut him off. "Won't, you won't let it happen."

Bosco couldn't help but silently laugh to himself just a little. Just like her father she was correcting his English. "I won't let it happen." She mused to himself for a minuet. "You know what, change of plans again. I'll call you when i get off of work. I'll meet you at your place. It might be safer. Okay just wait for my call, an' no matter what don't go near your fathers house, actually don't even leave the house 'till I call you."

"Officer Boscorelli what the hell is going on? Why can't I leave my place?"

"Just do what I say...please." he begged her knowing Cruz more then likely had the FBI watching her, as far as Bosco knew Cruz could be watching herself.

"Fine I have a test to study for anyways." She said a bit annoyed.

"I gotta go, I'll call you." He said hanging up. He shoved both the phone and the number into his pocket, beating the steering wheel with his fist. "SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

Sasha jumped in her seat. "What Bosco?" She looked around. She heard his conversation on the phone but didn't want to be nosey so she wasn't going to ask any questions about it. Though her instinct was telling her something was wrong.

"Girl friend problems." He lied.

Sasha nodded her head lightly, agreeing to disagree. "I'm sorry."

"Eh....women." he responded shortly. "So you hungry?" He asked changing the subject quickly. "It's about time for our meal period."


	5. Noble Rayn Fall Chapter 5

****

Title: _Noble Rayn fall._  
**Author:** _Fyre_  
**Category: **_Drama/Angst_

****

Rating: _PG-13_  
**Email: **Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM:** _ToriBoscorelli_  
**Spoilers:** _Up to and including. 'The truth and other lies.'_  
**Disclaimer:** _All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them._  
**A/N:** _I don't really know where I'm going with all this yet, so this first chapter is a little short. Please R&R, let me know what you think and if you would like me to go on with this._

"See you tomorrow Bosco." Sasha called to him closing her locker.

"Yea, tomorrow." He said standing up, closing his locker as well, then exiting the locker room. he waited until he got into the Mustang to call Rayn. "Hey. I need to know how to get to your place."

"Wow when you said 11:30 you meant 11:30." Rayn smirked. "I live about two blocks off campus, on 133rd and Ash. Think you can find that?"

"Yeah, I know where that is. Them big old condos." Bosco joked with her.

"It was one of the things my dad covered. I may have not seen him very often, but anything for his 'Princess' Okay maybe I'm not his princess, but he did his best to take care of me."

"I'll be there in 'bout twenty minuets." Bosco told her.

"See you then." She said hanging up.

************

"Son-of-a-bitch!" FBI agent Roy Lane cursed pulling his head phones off his ears, tossing them to the floor, of an old box van. He turned to Cruz her Latino faced filled with anger, but she didn't speak. "You said you talked to her, that she'd stay away from Boscorelli! I don't know if you were listening to the same phone call I was, but that was him!" Lane picked up a mug of coffee and tossed it across the van. "She told him about your visit Sergeant! She told him! Don't you think Boscorelli will be on to us."

Cruz smirked. "No, not Boscorelli, Chico ain't smart enough." She leaned back in a chair. "As for the girl--I'll take care of her. Maybe I'll pay her 'nother visit. Tomorrow, before she goes to class." She nodded. "Then I'll have 'nother heart to heart with Boscorelli." She placed a cherry blow pop between her lips, then pulled it out making a small "popping" sound. "I'll let our dear friend Officer Boscorelli know who's in charged 'round her." She mused another smirk growing across her face. "Maybe I'll have to threaten him, I Bosco, I know how to push his buttons, I know what....make that I know who I can use."

Lane turned to Cruz. "You better do something, before we lose Beuford again. Trust me Sergeant if we lose him again, you'll be the one to pay the price this time." He said harshly to her, looking out the back of the van window, as Bosco Mustang pulled up in front of Rayn's apartment.

Rayn hurried down stairs and out to Bosco Mustang, looking over at the van, as she opened the door, getting in. "That van's been out there since I got home from class." She pulled the seatbelt over her and locked it into place. "Kinda creepy if you ask me."

Bosco looked out the window, over at the van. "That blue one?" He questioned.

"No, the yellow one next to it....yes that blue van." Rayn rolled her eyes. "I thought cops were suppose to be quick, be able to see things, others don't?"

"I was double checking." Bosco smirked, looking back at the van. "You sure?"

"Look vans don't randomly park themselves on our street and sit there all day, so if I say it's been sitting there all day. It's been sitting there all day."

Bosco pulled away slowly, looking once more back at the van. "Hmmm....."

Rayn threw her hands out in front of her. "What? Is there something you know that maybe you want to tell me?"

Bosco shook his head. "It's probably nothin'"

"Officer Boscorelli, please amuse me here. Is there something I should know."

"Bosco" he watched the van disappear in his rearview mirror.

Rayn looked confused. "What?"

He turned to her. "Bosco, jus' call me Bosco. Everyone else does."

"Oh, okay....I guess." A confused look still on her face as her nose curled up. "Is there something I should know about that van?"

"I don't know." There was a long drawn out pause as Bosco ran his hand down his face. "Is there someone you could stay with, let's say jus' in case somethin' happened?"

Rayn's eyes suddenly widened as she locked them nervously on Bosco. "You're offically scaring the shit out of me?"

"Jus answer my question?" Bosco hissed.

Rayn quickly nodded. "Yea, yea...my friend Jennye...."

"Good...good." He took a deep breath. "If I call you an' tell you to go there, don' ask any questions jus' do as I say."

"I'm in danger aren't I?" Rayn's voice nervously cracked.

Bosco sighed looking over at her, he just nodded. He didn't know who was in the van. It could have been Cruz, or it could have been Beuford looking for paybacks, either she could be in trouble.

Rayn slowly ran both her hands down her long face, pushing her sandy, blonde hair behind her ears. "My God-"


	6. Noble Rayn Fall Chapter 6

****

Title: _Noble Rayn Fall._  
**Author:** _Fyre_  
**Category:** _Drama/Angst_  
**Rating:** _PG-13_  
**Email:** Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM: **_ToriBoscorelli_  
**Spoilers:** _Up to and including. 'The truth and other lies.'_  
**Disclaimer:**_ All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them._  
**A/N: **

Bosco stopped the car in front of what; was once Nobles apartment, he glanced over at Rayn, it was obvious her mind was else where at the time. "I'm goin' to have to come up there with you, but if you want I can wait outside if you'd like some privacy."

Rayn gave a few nods followed up by a shrug as she looked over towards Bosco direction. "You won't get in trouble for doing this?" Her eyebrows narrowed as she questioned him.

"I probably will get my ass chewed out for it, but you wanna get your fathers stuff right?"

"Yea some of it." She nodded. "A few things, there's a picture I want, some of the stuff he wrote, that kind of stuff. Nothing much; mementos more or less."

"Right--right okay, sounds good." He said opening his car door as Rayn did the same, following behind as they made their way to her father's apartment. He turned to her before actually entering the apartment. "You okay?'

"Never been better." She said shortly. "I just want to get this whole thing over and done with a quick as possible."

"Okay." He slid the keycard and waited for the light to turn green once he did so he opened the door and let Rayn go ahead of her.

**********

"He shouldn't be in there." Lane hissed, the long day finally getting to him. "Both of them shouldn't be in there. Find out who's working the front desk tonight and see to it there either he or she is fired!"

"Yes sir!" One of the other agents retorted loudly from the back, getting on the phone right away.

"So what are you going to do Sergeant Cruz?" Lane asked angered.

"Let the two dumb asses stay up there for a little bit, think everything is fine then I'll go up there pay Bosco, and that little nina a sweet visit."

"Is that such a good idea, you remember what happened the last time you "paid" someone a visit up there. Noble was shot and killed. That won't happen again Cruz. I will not allow it." He spat his eyes filled with fire, as his blood pressure rose.

"No-one will get shot this time Roy, don't worry about it. No one will get hurt at all. Just a little surprise--surprise for Bosco and that little bitch!" An evil smirk grew across her face. "Trust me it will be fun."

*********

Rayn mindlessly walked through her father's apartment. Dragging one finger along his shelves and then his couch, all around the living room. She came to another set of shelves taking a pair of small, pink Ballet slippers off and holding them in her hand. She stared at them. "I can't believe he kept these ugly things; all these years." She lightly smiled as she looked up at Bosco. Clutching the small slipper tightly in her hands. She rolled her eyes and smirked. "He wanted me to be a Ballerina, go to Juilliard, something like that. Star in The Nutcracker during the holiday season, and Swan Lake the rest of the time. He had it all planned out." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I -hated- it. The dance instructor was a mega bitch, with her fake Russian accent, even at Five-years old. I was on to the bitch! I -absolutely- hated ballet."

"What did you're Dad think?"

"He wasn't to happy. His next ambition was gymnastics. So he signed me up for that." She put her hands out in front of her sarcastically. "The next Mary Lou Retton!" She laughed. "I had fun with gymnastics for a while. Then I broke my arm, and my dad he ruled the sport off. Said it was throwing Christians to the lions...don't ask me where he got that idea?" She cracked a half smile with a bit of a headshake. "He may have never won father of the year...but he did his best." Her eyes wandered the apartment stopping on a picture. It was recent, from her last birthday. Walking over she pulled it off the of the shelve, and stared blankly at it running her finger over her fathers faces.

Trying to break the strange, eerie silence that now filled the room Bosco spoke. "What's that from?"

"My last birthday. He took me to Tavern on The Green." She said with a smiled.

"How did he manage to do that?" Bosco asked, surprised. He had never been to Tavern on the Green only heard, and from what he knew it coasted an arm and a leg to stand on in front. Not really, but practically.

She let a warm smile grow across her face. "My dad was Aaron Noble...that's how." Her smile quickly faded as she once again stared at the happy faces smiling back, a few tears fell on to the picture; slowly she slid down to her knees, and then was finally in the sitting position. She held the picture in her hand, letting a few tears fall, not caring if Bosco saw her crying, or not. She pulled her knees up to her chest, burring her head into her arms as she cried.

Bosco, not being one who's good in those type of situations stood watching for a few minuets, trying to think of just what he should. _Awe man why does she have to cry, man why? What I do? I don't want to say or do anything stupid. Damn it Boscorelli, you need to really watch more of them lame ass Hallmark movies on Lifetime. _Sighing to himself Bosco knelt along side Rayn and draped a comforting hand around her shoulder. "I know this sucks Rayn...I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do." _Like un-do that whole fuckin' day. Sure your Dad would be in jail, but it would be better then this. _ He pulled her into a semi hug, comforting her as she cried.

"Well is this cute? The romantic movie of the year" Cruz smirked.

Bosco quickly stood up. "She wasn't doin' anythin' Maritza. The girl just wanted to get some of her father's things. Jus' leave her alone." Bosco sharply said placing himself between Rayn and Cruz, protecting Rayn. Knowing full well, Cruz would try anything.

"Not doing anything Bosco?" She laughed. "She's here when I told her not to come her. When I told her to stay away from here and you!"

Rayn who was know standing up, stood hiding behind Bosco as he held each of his arms out to the side waiting for any move Cruz would go for. 

"Jus' leave her the hell alone Ritza would you! She'll be leavin' in a few an' you won't have to worry about it anymore." Bosco hissed through clenched teeth. "Jus' leave her alone."

Rayn sniffled wiping away a few tears. "Bosco--It's okay."

"Are you mad Bosco 'cause I broke up your little love fest?" She sniggered. "You two really make the perfect couple, a dumb bitch and an even dumber cop."

"Fuck you!" Rayn hissed loudly.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Cruz asked, a smirk of happiness across her face.

"My mother's dead, she's been dead since I was 16."

"Save it for Readers Digest!" She said pulling her cuffs out.

"What are you doin' Cruz?" Bosco asked stepping closer to Rayn blocking her from Cruz.

"I told this little bitch, if she came anywhere near here," She pointed to Bosco. "Or you she'd be going to jail. So hunny," She said in a mocking tone towards Rayn. "do not pass go, do not collect Two-Hundred dollars, go directly to jail!" She shoved Bosco out of the way, forcefully pulling Rayns arms behind her back, causing the picture of her and her father to fall to the floor. The glass breaking on impact, She placed the cuffs on her with a highly amused smirk on her face. She then turned her around. "I never make a promise I don't keep. You of all people should know that Bosco." She said pushing Rayn towards the door.

Rayn turned her head looking over at Bosco. Tears in her eyes she tried to speak, but Cruz only pushed her harder.

"Don't worry Rayn, don' worry. I'll figure somethin' out." He said reassuringly as he bent down picking up the picture. He looked up as Cruz disappeared out of the room with Rayn. _But what I don' know._


	7. Noble Rayn Fall Chapter 7

****

Title: Noble Rayn Fall.  
**Author:** Fyre  
**Category:** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Email:** Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM: **ToriBoscorelli  
**Spoilers:** Up to and including. 'The truth and other lies.'  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them.  
**A/N: **This story is slowly coming along, I'm waiting to see what happens with everything in season five, because I'd like to tie a lot of that into this as possible. Please keep up the R&R's...it's like warm fuzzies to Fyre.

Bosco arrived at the precinct a short while later, looking over he saw Rayn. Sacred, lost, not knowing what was going on. Swerksy was working the desk. "I want that girl out of there." Bosco said.

"Bail hasn't been set Boscorelli, we can't."

"Look Cruz is just doin' this 'cause she's Cruz." He sighed. "Can you at least release her into my custody?

Swersky sighed, looking over at Rayn as she sat. Her knees up to her chest, arm small arms wrapped around her legs. "I can't do that Bosco. She entered a crime scene after being told not to."

"Yea, and Cruz threatened her as well. All the girl wanted to do was get some stuff from her fathers place. A picture some books he wrote and a pair of her ballet slippers. That's -all- nothin' more." Bosco looked back to the holding cell, he could tell she was crying. As if it wasn't bad enough he killed the girls father, she was now in jail. "She's not some skel, or murder or anythin' of the such. In fact she's quite the opposite. She's a 21 year old college student."

"You'll have to wait until bail is set Bosco, I'm sorry."

Bosco slammed his fists on the desk. "Damn it!" he walked over to the holding cell, his anger looking softening up a bit seeing her. "Rayn...hey Rayn."

She looked up, wiping the tears forming her eyes. "Yea?"

Bosco looked over at a young black male who was eyeing both him and Rayn. "Do you mind?" Bosco asked sticking his arms through the holding cell bars. "Come here."

Sniffling she walked over to him, her head down. "They won't let me out will they?"

"Not until they set bail, but once they do. I swear I'll get you out of here. Okay."

She only nodded in reply.

_Way to go Boscorelli, she's goin' to have an arrest record 'cause of you. Once again you have messed 'nother persons life up. _"It will be okay. You want me to stay a while, maybe they'll set bond soon an' we can get you out of this dump?"

She just shrugged. "You don' have too Bosco. I'm sure you have stuff to do. Besides it's real late, why don't you go home and get some sleep. They have your number. They can call you."

_I know but you're in there 'cause of me. Sleep, I haven't had a full nights rest in year's so don' worry. _"No it's okay, I have nothin' to do an' I really ain't all that tired."

"Well if you're sure, it's okay with me."

Bosco smiled softly. "Positive." He reached into his coat pocket. "Hey I got something."

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Your picture, the frame broke, but you can always get a new one." He handed her the picture.

"You know you didn't have to do that." She said staring at the picture aimlessly, her mind lost in thoughts.

"I know, but I wanted too." Bosco shrugged. "It isn't a huge deal, really. I just stuck it in my coat pocket. Not like I had to walk across hot coals for it."

She stood holding the picture as she stared, her small finger running over the image of her and her father. "I have every book he -ever- wrote. He always wrote the most beautiful notes in them as well. I could honestly tell he put thought into them, that he didn't just scribble something down like he would in his "fans" books." She looked at Bosco. "Yes I have Blue Line Fever.  I know a -lot- of cops really dislike what my father wrote in that book, I'm sure you do as well."

"The officers did lose their job over that book."

She nodded in reply. "I know, and honestly I felt bad for them. I told my dad he shouldn't have done that, but I realized he was only doing his job."

"I'm sorry." Bosco said his voice soft, his face full of sorrow.

"For what?" Rayn asked confused.

"I heard what you said 'bout your mom."

Rayn lowered her giving a few quick nods. "Died of Cancer when I was 16, nothing could have been done. Lucky for me I still had my dad, because it was hard, real hard."

Bosco only nodded, he couldn't say he knew how she felt, because he didn't He still had his mother. As much as he hated his father, he was still around too. He really didn't have a -fmaily-, but she had -no- family what-so-ever, and it was because of him. "Like I said I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Bosco..."

He didn't have to turn around to know who was calling him, he could recognize the voice anywhere. "What do you want Ritza?" He asked his hands on his hips.

"To tell you, to go home. Little nina here isn't getting out anytime soon." She smirked.

"What the hell are you goin' to keep her for?" He asked turning to her, anger in his eyes.

"Trespassing. Unlawful entry onto private property" 

Bosco shook his head. "I know what it is. You goin' to charge her for trespassing?" He asked in total disbelief.

Cruz stepped closer to Bosco, pointing her finger at him. "I told this Chica here to say away, she didn't. She went and entered the apartment." She laughed. "I wanted to charge you too, but Swersky won't let me. You're lucky you have one friend left Boscorelli." Her smirk stayed. "After all you are the one who shot Yokas, and-" She said laughing. "Killed her father."

Bosco's blood boiled with anger, he wanted more then anything to punch Cruz in her face. "Have you ever heard of a little thing called Due Process?" Bosco asked her.

"Bitch didn't listen to me. I told her not to go there and to stay away from you. Yet she chose not to. So that would be obstruction of justice Bosco, do I need to explain to you what that means?"

"I know what it means, but why? There's no evidence left Cruz?"

She laughed. "You see that's the beauty of this whole situation Boscorelli, we haven't" She let a cocky grin come across her lips. "The FBI hasn't finished their investigation in his apartment yet, so you don't know." The grin stayed as she looked over at Rayn then back to Bosco. "Who knows we might find some meth on her, or maybe she brought some into the apartment. You never know what might be inside."

"Oh no--you--you wouldn't do that Maritza?"

"I told you Bosco, never call my bluff." She said dryly as she walked away. She stopped and turned back to him. "Judge can't see her until the morning so go home Bosco, before you mess anything else up." She said bitterly before walking off.

Rayn looked at him. "What am I going to do. I have class tomorrow, I have a -huge- test tomorrow."

Sighing Bosco looked at her. "I'll figure somethin' out. See if I can get the judge to see you first thing tomorrow. Whatever happens everything will be okay. I promise you, I'll figure somethin' out." 

Rayn stared at Bosco as tears fell down her face. She quickly wiped them away, still staring ahead at Bosco.

"Just relax, it will be better soon, you'll be out of here first thing tomorrow."

"I don't have that kind of money just lying around, to pay bail." She spoke nervously.

Bosco shook his head. "Don' worry 'bout that right now. Well figure that out when the time comes."

She kept her head down not looking up at Bosco. "What if-"

"Hey, look at me." Bosco said somewhat harshly.

Rayn lifted her head looking at him.

"Well figure something out...I swear." Bosco said to her reassuringly.

****************************

"Bosco." A voice called to him, giving him a gentle shake. "Bosco."

Bosco slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them, to see Swerksy standing in front of him. "Wha--what is it? What's wrong?" Bosco asked, half alseep.

"The DA is ready." He said nodding towards Rayn who was curled up on what little space she could find sleeping.

Bosco nodded. "Thanks." He turned to Rayn. "Rayn...Rayn hunny." He spoke softly not wanting to startle her. "Rayn..."

She lifted her head, her eyes had dark circles under them, from lack of sleep. "Hmmm."

"It's time, you'll have to go with the court appointed attorney; but I'll meet you there okay. Don' worry everything will be okay." He said doing his best to reassure her of the situation.

"Yea, I hope so." She said shortly as she was placed back in cuffs and escorted out of the cell.

******************************

"Bail will be set at 45,000 dollars." The judge said banging her gavil.

A look of fear filled Rayn's eyes as she turned to Bosco.

He could tell she was upset and on the verge of an emotional break down. Softly he put his finger up to his lips hushing her. "Don' worry about it." He mouthed, as he nodded.

She turned her head from him sadly, and scared.

Bosco knew he had to come up with $4,500 dollars to bail Rayn out, he knew he had at least, or close to $3,000 in his bank account, all he had to do was come up with the other $1,500. He watched as the bailiff took her in handcuff to jail, to the county jail. There was no way he could leave her there, there was no -way- in hell he was going to either.


End file.
